Bunny Girl
by Putpit
Summary: Uang bukanlah tolak ukur kehidupan. Namun, uang merajai kehidupan. Apakah seperti itu? Mari tengok kehidupan Haruno Sakura yang begitu mendewakan uang. "Happy Event Heart Monochrome"


**Bunny Girl**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**Bunny Girl by Putpit**

**28 Juni 2013**

**_Uang bukanlah tolak ukur kehidupan_**

**_-PutPit-_**

Jika aku melihat pagelaran langit malam ini, maka aku seperti melihat drama parody yang mengejekku dengan sempurnanya. Cakrawala gelap tanpa sinar bintang maupun rembulan itu identik dengan kehidupanku. Kehidupan yang begitu sepi. Hah, hidup memang bukanlah negeri dongeng yang selalu mempunyai cerita bahagia bukan?

Hidup adalah jalanan kenyataan. Aku menapaki tanah yang penuh cobaan. Menghirup udara yang dapat mencekikku kapan saja. Melihat pemandangan yang terkadang bisa menjerumuskanku. Dan juga mendengar suara-suara berseliweran yang selalu memonopoli seluruh gerakanku.

"Halo, _pink bunny_! Seperti biasa, kau terlihat cantik," kata satu suara. Dengan enggan, aku pun mengalihkan pandangan mendongakku menuju belakang.

"Ah, _Mr. Kakashi_. Selamat malam," sahutku seraya membungkuk sopan.

Pria bernama Kakashi itu melontarkan senyum dari balik masker hitamnya. "Jangan bertingkah formal bila denganku, _pink bunny_! Ayo temani aku!" ajaknya mengulurkan tangan kanan.

Aku pun membalas senyumnya lalu meraih tangan pria berambut perak itu. "Tentu saja," balasku dengan nada menggoda.

"Baru lima menit berdiri, dia sudah mendapat pelanggan lagi. Pakai jampi-jampi sih gadis itu," bisik rekanku yang berkostum kelinci berwarna merah pada rekanku yang lain.

Aku hanya menyeringai tipis sambil terus berjalan menggandeng Kakashi. "Dasar cewek-cewek iri," batinku kecut.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi saat aku berada di ruang pegawai. Secara urut, aku menanggalkan bando kelinci, anting-anting mutiara, gaun merah muda mini berenda di lipit bagian bawahnya, serta sepatu _boot _putih yang melekat di tubuhku. Aku kemudian memasukkan seluruh kostum tersebut ke dalam loker dan ganti mengenakan setelan kemeja warna merah yang dilengkapi dengan celana panjang hitam.

Rambutku yang tadinya tergerai, kugulung ke atas membentuk sanggul kecil. Lalu, sambil menenteng tas besar, aku melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Selamat malam. Sampai jumpa besok," salamku ketika berpapasan dengan beberapa pegawai rumah karaoke.

"Selamat malam Sakura," balas beberapa pegawai tersebut.

Ketika langkahku mencapai pelataran parkir, seseorang menyapaku dengan suara sinis. "Hai, jelek."

Tanpa memutar kepala, aku bisa mengenali pemilik suara itu. "Halo juga, zombie," balasku tak kalah sinis sambil membalikan badan.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis dan berwajah putih pucat menyunggingkan senyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Sakura?"

Aku langsung tertawa mencemooh mendengar pertanyaan Sai untukku. "Hm, tak pernah sebagus ini Sai," jawabku seraya menunjukan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam tasku.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, seorang yang lelah bekerja akan lebih sensitif bila ditanya perihal pekerjaannya," kata Sai dengan senyuman yang tidak memudar dari bibirnya.

"Oh ya. Aku memang sangat lelah. Maukah kau memijatku zombie?" tanyaku ketus.

Sai menggeleng tanpa melenyapkan senyum manisnya. "Maaf, aku bukan tukang pijat Sakura."

Aku langsung mendengus sebal. "Hentikan senyum menakutkanmu itu Sai," ucapku kasar.

Sai pun menurut dan menghapus lengkungan bibirnya. "Kau yang mengajariku senyum palsu itu, Sakura. Bukankah setiap bekerja, kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Aku memintamu untuk menjemputku bukan untuk membicarakan tentang pekerjaanku. Sekarang, bisakah kau diam dan tunjukan dimana letak mobilmu?" ujarku dengan nada yang lebih kasar.

Sai menjawab dengan gerakan badan yang memutar ke belakang. Sambil menghela nafas pelan, aku mengikuti langkahnya yang mengarah ke mobil BMW hitam yang terparkir di sisi barat.

Kami pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan kendaraan beroda empat itu melaju membelah jalanan Kota Konoha yang lenggang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sai menghentikan mobil di sebuah lapangan. Di pusatnya, nampak dua sosok pria bertubuh kekar dan bertampang sangar telah menunggu.

Aku turun dari mobil lebih dahulu dan disusul Sai. Dengan cepat, aku mengeluarkan satu amplop besar dari tas lalu menyerahkannya pada dua pria tersebut.

"Hutang Ayah tinggal lima puluh persen lagi. Bulan depan, aku janji akan melunasinya," ucapku pada mereka.

Salah satu pria berambut oranye menyeringai sambil menghitung lembaran demi lembaran yang ada dalam amplop. "Maaf cantik, ini masih tiga puluh persennya. Uang yang selama ini kamu setor tidak termasuk bunga utang," ucapnya santai.

"Apa?" teriakku marah. "Susah payah aku kerja malam dan diet, tapi setoranku bahkan belum mencapai lima puluh persen? Kalian mau membunuhku secara perlahan ya?" makiku tak karuan.

"Tenanglah cantik. Juugo memberitahumu agar kamu lebih giat lagi kerjanya. Hutang Ayahmu pada Tuan Orochimaru itu satu juta lima ratus yen. Lumayan banyak buat orang miskin seperti kalian," balas teman pria berambut oranye.

"Sudahlah Jirobo. Yang terpenting dia sudah membayar hari ini. Ayo pergi!" ajak Juugo setelah menghitung semua lembar uang. Dia pergi menjauh seraya memasukkan amplop ke dalam saku celananya.

"Untuk ukuran cewek cantik sepertimu, tentu sangat mudah mengeruk uang dari para lelaki. Yah, contohnya orang di sebelahmu itu," sindir Jirobo.

"Akan kurobek mulut lebarmu itu!" seruku jengkel.

_Grep_

Tiba-tiba Sai melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada bahuku. Mencoba meredakan emosiku yang meletup-letup. Ia pun berkata, "Menurut buku yang kubaca, orang bodoh berbadan besar itu cenderung suka menindas orang kecil di bawahnya."

Aku menarik sudut bibirku ke atas membentuk senyum ejekan sedangkan Jirobo mendelik marah. "Kau cari mati ya, muka pucat?" kata Jirobo geram.

"Jangan salahkan aku, tapi buku yang kubaca. Aku hanya mengucapkan apa yang tertulis disitu," sanggah Sai santai.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sai. Memberikan tatapan terima kasih padanya. Sungguh, aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Yah, meskipun aku terkadang jengkel sendiri akibat ulah polosnya.

"Jirobo, jangan cari masalah! Aku ingin segera menyetor uang ini dan tidur. Cepatlah!" seru Juugo dari kejauhan.

Pria botak di hadapanku mendengus pelan lalu melangkah pergi. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sai melepaskan lengannya dari bahuku.

"Terima kasih Sai," ujarku tulus.

"Sama-sama jelek," sahut Sai.

Aku hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata. Terlalu capek menghadapi segala hal yang terjadi di sekelilingku.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Jam terus berputar dan hari pun berganti. Matahari seolah datang terlalu cepat. Padahal baru sebentar aku tertidur, tapi jam beker yang terletak di samping kanan kasurku telah berbunyi nyaring.

Usai mandi dan memakai baju rapi, aku keluar rumah kontrakan sambil menenteng tas selempang di bahu kiri dan sisa kantuk yang memberatkan mata. Aku berjalan menuju halte yang berada di ujung gang lalu menaiki bus. Lima belas menit kemudian, bus berhenti di pemberhentian ketiga dan aku pun bergegas turun.

Langkahku selanjutnya ialah menuju komplek bangunan yang berada lima ratus meter dari halte. Sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Universitas Konoha' nampak di gerbang masuk.

_Kruuyuuk_

Tiba-tiba perutku menabuh genderang yang lumayan keras. Aku pun mendecak kecil sambil memegangi perutku.

Ketika langkahku sampai di satu ruangan, aku mengetok pintu pelan hingga ada sahutan, "Masuk." Dan aku pun menggerakan kakiku untuk memasuki ruangan.

"Oh, Sakura. Kau mau menyerahkan tugas skripsi final ya? Duduklah," ucap wanita cantik yang tengah duduk di kursi di belakang meja kayu.

"Iya, . Tapi, maaf saya tidak bisa lama-lama karena akan bekerja. Bisakah tugasnya dibahas besok?" ujarku seraya menyerahkan map pada dosen pebimbingku tersebut.

Bu. Kurenai tersenyum maklum lalu menerima map pemberianku. "Baiklah. Menjadi mahasiswa perawat tingkat akhir sekaligus bekerja itu tidak mudah. Semangatlah Sakura!" kata beliau.

"Terima kasih," sahutku sambil membungkukan badan lalu berjalan keluar.

Akibat mengerjakan skripsi hingga siang dan hanya sempat tidur selama dua jam, membuat tubuhku menjadi lemas. Apalagi sejak kemarin aku tidak makan nasi untuk menghemat uang.

_Kruuyuuk_

Lagi-lagi perutku berbunyi nyaring. Dengan menahan rasa sakit yang melilit lambungku, aku terus berjalan sedikit terseok.

"Kalau lapar ya makan, jelek," kata satu suara di belakangku.

"Kalau kau yang traktir, aku mau," jawabku mengacuhkannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo ke kantin!" ucapnya.

Aku langsung membalikan badang senang dan mengikutinya menuju kantin universitas.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, rasa laparku akhirnya terlunaskan dengan baik.

"Terima kasih Sai," kataku mengusapkan tissue pada mulut. "Aku kerja dulu. Dah," lanjutku seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Berhentilah bekerja jika kau tidak mencintai pekerjaanmu itu Sakura," ujar Sai tiba-tiba.

Aku langsung mengurungkan niat untuk beranjak. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku tidak mencintai pekerjaanku?"

"Kau selalu menunjukan senyum palsu saat bekerja dan banyak mengeluh Sakura," jawab Sai.

"Tapi bila aku tidak kerja, siapa yang akan melunasi hutang Ayah? Aku tidak mungkin meminjam bank maupun dirimu karena itu sama saja tutup lubang, ganti lubang. Kau paham kan?"

"Kau tidak mencintai-"

"Cinta, cinta, cinta. Memang cinta bisa menghidupimu, Sai?" ujarku kesal. "Tidak! Hanya uang yang bisa. Semakin banyak uang yang kau punya, maka semakin tinggi pula derajat kehidupanmu. Dihormati, dipuja, kenikmatan itu yang akan kau miliki jika punya banyak uang," sambungku dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Tapi-"

Sebelum Sai sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, aku menyela, "Hah, cinta itu omong kosong. Dengar ya!" Emosiku meletup-letup saat akan mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya. Dan dengan menarik nafas panjang, aku pun berkata, "Karena Ayah sangat mencintaiku, dia meninggalkan keluarganya dengan setumpuk hutang juga penderitaan. Bahkan cinta Ibuku pada Ayah bisa membuat beliau meregang nyawa karena stress! Aku tidak pernah percaya akan cinta, Sai. Tidak sama sekali."

Sai mendadak menyentuh punggung tanganku yang mengepal. "Tenanglah Sakura," katanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, emosiku mereda. "Maaf Sai," ucapku.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, pekerjaan akan terasa menyenangkan bila kau mencintainya dan seseorang akan mencari uang untuk orang yang dicintainya. Benarkah begitu? Coba pikirkan kata-kata itu," kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

_Deg_

Kali ini bukan senyum palsu yang biasa ia tunjukan hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Melainkan senyum tulus yang terukir indah di wajahnya nampak selalu tenang.

"Entahlah Sai. Aku mau kerja dulu. Kau hanya membuatku telat saja," kataku kaku.

"Nanti malam, datanglah ke taman Konoha!" seru Sai.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Dentuman-dentuman musik terdengar kala aku tengah melaksanakan pekerjaanku. Beberapa kali aku harus menampilkan senyum palsu saat pengujung karaoke menggoda sembari memberi uang _tips_.

_Bunny Girl_ itulah sebutanku. Sebuah pekerjaan menemani pengunjung karaoke untuk bernyanyi atau bergoyang hingga puas. Jika beruntung, aku bisa mendapat uang tambahan karena mereka senang. Sebenarnya, ruang lingkup pekerjaanku bukan hanya sekedar menemani. Terkadang, aku juga harus menuruti permintaan para pengunjung asalkan tidak menyalahi aturan. Namun, tetap saja aku lelah. Batin serta fisik. Sangat lelah berpura-pura.

"_Pink bunny_, ayo menari bersamaku!" ajak pengunjung pria seraya menarik tanganku.

Aku meraih uluran tangan pengunjung pria tersebut, tapi beberapa detik setelahnya aku menghempaskannya keras. "Maaf," ucapku seraya pergi meninggalkan sang pengunjung yang melongo bingung.

Usai berganti pakaian, aku melangkah keluar dari rumah karaoke dan mencegat taksi yang lewat.

"Taman Konoha," kataku pada sang sopir.

Sai telah menyadarkanku. Pekerjaan bukan hanya satu melainkan seribu. Ya, aku belajar dari segala kepahitan kenanganku.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, akhirnya aku sampai di taman Konoha yang terletak di pusat Kota. Aku langsung melesat masuk ke kawasan seluas satu hektar itu ketika taksi yang kutumpangi telah berhenti. Aku sesekali memutar kepala ke segala arah untuk mencari sosok Sai.

Sekitar delapan menit kemudian, aku menemukan kerumunan orang yang sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Bisikan-bisikan kekaguman terlontar dari mereka saat aku semakin mendekat pada gerombolan itu.

Di dorong rasa penasaran, aku pun menerobos kerumunan dengan perlahan sembari berucap, "Permisi, bisakah aku melihatnya?"

Akhirnya, usai bersusah payah, aku berhasil berdiri pada barisan terdepan. Dan betapa terperangahnya aku kala menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersaji di depanku.

Dua buah lukisan berukuran besar terpampang indah tersorot oleh sinar lampu. Coretan kuas pada dua kanvas itu memang begitu kontras, namun potret kedua gambar sama.

Tiba-tiba belasan orang yang berada di sekitarku memberondongku dengan berbagai perkataan.

"Bukankah kamu gadis cantik yang ada di lukisan-lukisan itu?"

"Gaya centil atau polos sama-sama bagus untuk kamu,"

"Wah, sosok aslinya lebih cantik."

"Ah, terima kasih," jawabku kikuk.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekelilingku kemudian berhamburan pergi. Meninggalkanku sendiri menikmati dua karya di hadapanku.

Lukisan pertama merupakan sosokku yang tengah mengenakan kostum kelinci sambil menengadah menatap langit sedangkan satu lagi merupakan sosokku yang sedang asyik membaca di taman Universitas.

Tanpa sengaja, sudut mataku menangkap satu kalimat yang ada di bawah dua lukisan itu.

_Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura - Sai_

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Sakura? Maaf, aku tidak romantis," kata Sai yang mendadak berdiri di sampingku.

Aku memasang wajah datar untuk menyembunyikan raut kegembiraan yang melanda. Tanpa menolehkan kepala, aku menjawab, "Lukisannya bagus. Kenapa bisa ramai sekali sih di taman malam ini?"

"Ada pameran lukisan dari sanggar lukisku malam ini," kata Sai sambil menyentuh bagian bawah lukisan.

"Oh," responku.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, gengsi perempuan itu lebih tinggi dari gunung. Benarkah begitu, jelek?" kata Sai.

Sontak aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke samping kanan. "Kenapa kau selalu mengataiku jelek, Sai? Aku tidak suka mendengarnya," kataku marah.

"Banyak orang yang memuji kecantikanmu. Aku hanya bersikap berbeda saja," ucap Sai datar.

Aku mendengus kecil seraya memukul pundak kiri Sai. "Hm, cinta. Bisakah aku mempercayainya?"

"Tentu saja kau harus mempercayainya. Aku akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu," ujarku sembari tertawa. "Oh ya, model dalam lukisanmu adalah diriku. Kau harusnya membayarku Sai," sambungku menggoda.

Sai tersenyum. "Tidak semua hal harus dibayar dengan uang kan?" katanya seraya melingkarkan lengan pada bahuku.

"Ya," sahutku lalu mendekapnya erat. Mengalirkan kehangatan yang tiada terkira dari diriku.

Cinta itu tidak menyakitkan. Hanya saja tokoh yang memainkan cinta yang bisa membuatnya menyakitkan. Cinta itu harusnya melahirkan kebahagiaan. Dan kebahagian merupakan pencapaian terindah dari kehidupan.

* * *

**Note**

**Ola, "**_**Happy Event Heart Monochrome**_**" XD**

**Come on, join ****"A Different Hue SaiSaku Lovers" at Facebook and share anything about SaiSaku!**

**Oke, cukup curhatan bahasa Inggrisnya.**

**Aku mau bilang kalau ini adalah fanfic "pertama" dengan sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku utama **

**Kalau ceritanya mainstream, maaf ya **

**Kutipan yang tertera di awal fanfic itu tercetus tiba-tiba dalam otakku.**

**Em, semoga kutipan dan fanficnya nyambung.**

**Oh ya, anggap saja lima ratus lima yen itu sama dengan lima puluh ribu. Oke?**

**Jangan malas untuk memberi review ya! XD**

**Regards,**

**Putpit~**


End file.
